


Boys Are Silly

by cureelliott



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru are fighting and it's up to Chihiro to work them through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Are Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists either pre-canon or in a non-despairing AU.
> 
> This story uses exclusively female pronouns to refer to Chihiro.

After school, on most days, Chirio waits around. 

She might tuck herself away in the library or in a computer lab. Sometimes, if it’s nice out, she just sits on the lawn of the school and watches the other students come and go. She’s frightened by others in close quarters but she’s always found watching them from a distance pleasurable. Today, she can seen Asahina-san and Oogami-san running laps on the track and she’s pretty sure she can hear Kuwata-san loudly pestering Maizono-san somewhere nearby. 

She waits because Mondo and Ishimaru are always late. She’s stopped bothering to find out what exactly transpires or when, but Mondo _always_ gets detention and Ishimaru _always_ supervises him. 

When they come out of the building they’re doing one of two things. Usually, they’re bickering about whatever foolish thing Mondo had done or whatever rule Ishimaru was stubbornly enforcing and Chihiro has to clear her throat so loudly she’s almost shouting just to be heard. They get over whatever it was pretty quickly and by the time they get home, they’re calling each other ‘brother’ again and slapping each other on the shoulders hard enough to bruise. 

On other days, like today, they’re not speaking at all. These are the days Chihiro knows she should be worried and that she’ll have a long night ahead of her. She meets them in front of the main building as the sun is starting to set and they’re both sulking. 

Mondo doesn’t make eye contact and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Ishimaru glares into the distance and stands with his arms stiffly at his sides, the ankles of his boots clicking together as Chihiro approaches. 

“Fujisaki-kun! You didn’t have to wait. It’s getting late and you should be doing your homework.” 

“I finished it in the library this afternoon,” she assures him. 

When they first all got together, she thought it was strange that Ishimaru continued to refer to her so formally, but after a time she began to notice Ishimaru’s patterns. When he wasn’t wearing his uniform, he called her by her first name. Sometimes, when they’re in bed, afterwards he’ll rest his head on her breastbone and murmur ‘Chi-chan’ before falling asleep on top of her. She has learned to savour those close, familiar moments but in a way, she kind of enjoyed his aggressive formality. It was cute.

Mondo huffs and folds his arms behind his head, walking away from them and towards the front gate “Are we gonna stand around and gab all day or are we going to go home? I’m starving.” 

Ishimaru glares at Mondo’s back and Chihiro smiles. “Let’s go home. I’ll make you both some curry.” 

On the walk home, they continue to ignore each other but occasionally speak to Chihiro. Ishimaru inquires about the homework (“Was it difficult for you? Shall we review it when we get home? It’s important to understand the significance of assigned work as well as completing it on time!”) and Mondo complains about their classmates (“Did you see how cruel Togami was to Fukawa today? He has no honour as a man if he treats a girl like that, even a girl as creepy as Fukawa”). They get home and Ishimaru greets their empty apartment loudly and Mondo glares at his back before sulking off to their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. Clearly, he wants to be left alone. 

Chihiro sets about the kitchen, preparing dinner. Ishimaru sits at the kitchen table, his homework laid out in front of him. Chihiro chops carrots and out of the corner of her eye she can see that he’s not actually working on it. Just staring at it. His eyebrow is twitching and his face is sour. 

She waits a few more minutes before she says, “Would you like to help me?” Asking direct questions when Ishimaru was emotional never gone her anywhere. It was better to let him come out in his own time. 

“Cooking invigorates the spirit,” Ishimaru replies and gets up from the table and puts on an apron. Silently, they work together to chop vegetables and add them to the steaming pot. 

As they both stand watching the simmering pot, Ishimaru clears his throat. 

“Fujisaki-kun... I’m sorry you had to wait so long for us after school hours were over. I hate that we caused you inconvenience.”

Chihiro smiles and shakes her head. “It wasn’t an inconvenience. I enjoy walking home with the both of you.” 

Ishimaru still looks concerned so Chihiro takes his hand in her own and squeezes it. 

“Any time spent with you is precious and treasured,” she assures him and he looks away, blushing. 

“I... Oowada-kun got in a fight today.” Ishimaru scowls at the cabinets, avoiding Chihiro’s eye. “He gave a fellow student a black eye and threatened them with further violence involving a concealed weapon.” 

“That sounds very serious.” Chihiro always tried to keep her commentary as neutral as possible, but this is severe even by Mondo’s standards. 

“I... I omitted that information from my report.” Fat, wet tears begin building in Ishimaru’s eyes and his expression tightens into that terrible look he gets when he’s trying his hardest not to cry. Strained, with his eyes bulging and lip quivering. 

“I lied in my official report in order to protect a private acquaintance. I’m a terrible, despicable human being!” Ishimaru chokes and practically collapses on to Chihiro. He stoops down a little as he throws his arms around her small frame to sob into her shoulders. “I am a failure!” 

Chihiro slowly puts her arms around him and pets his back. His uniform is starchy and rough under her fingers. 

This is not the first time she has seen Ishimaru berating himself and she knows in her heart that it wouldn’t be the last. She has a practiced litany of phrases reserved just for such occasions, things she knew to say to calm him down. 

“You’re not a failure,” she whispers into his ear. “You do a very good job and you help everyone excel at school. You’re a hard worker.” 

“I’m a detriment to society! I am human garbage!” 

“No, you’re a good person. You did the only thing you could think of to save Mondo, didn’t you? You were just doing what you thought was right.” 

“I lied! Oh god, I lied, I’m so ashamed!” 

“Kiyotaka,” Chihiro says firmly, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him upright. He stares down at her, bewildered and covered in snot. 

“You compromised yourself.” Tears well up in his eyes again and his bottom lip quivers, “but only to protect the person you love. That’s a very, very brave and honourable thing.” 

His lip stops quivering and he blinks at her. 

“I’m proud of you.” 

He starts crying again but he’s smiling a little. Chihiro takes her handkerchief out of her pocket and gently cleans away the snot, tears and drool all over his face. 

When he’s calm again, she asks him to finish preparing their dinner.

She takes off her apron and goes to their bedroom door. She can hear music playing on the other side of the door, but it’s not too loud which means that Mondo is sulky by not sulky enough to purposefully upset Ishimaru and their neighbours. She cracks the door open and peeks inside. Mondo is lying on their bed, facing away from the door. He’ s stripped down to his boxers and tank top, his school clothes lying in an abandoned heap on the floor. 

Quietly, she enters and closes the door behind her. She picks up the clothes and puts them in the laundry hamper. She sits on the edge of the bed and touches Mondo’s shoulder.  
“Dinner will be ready soon.” 

“‘M not hungry.” Mondo grunts back at her and shrugs off her hand. She sighs, swinging her legs up onto the bed and shuffling closer to Mondo until her body is resting against his back. She puts her hand on his forearm and squeezes. 

“Kiyotaka told me what happened.” Mondo narrows his eyes at the wall, scowling but says nothing. 

“Why were you fighting?” 

Still, Mondo doesn’t respond. 

“I know you must have had a good reason. But you could have been expelled.” 

“What do you mean _could have_. Come tomorrow morning, the headmaster will be booting my ass out on the street. Good for nothing Ishimaru Kiyotaka and his fucking reports and--” 

“He lied in the report.” 

Under her hand, Mondo gives a little start. Finally, he looks up at her, searching for confirmation. 

“He didn’t want to see you expelled, so he lied.” A slow blush creeps over Mondo’s face, coming up his chest and neck to his face. 

“Why were you fighting?” She repeats herself and Mondo looks all the more embarrassed. 

“Someone... some bastard was ripping on him... behind his back. Coward. Called him a.” 

Mondo scowls, his eyebrows blurring into one irritated line and his lip curling back to reveal clenched teeth. His hand curls into a fist and Chihiro puts her own hand over it, she can feel him shaking. 

“You don’t have to say it.” Pushing him would only make him relive it and that would make him angrier. 

Mondo relaxes under her hand and she rubs her thumb against his wrist. 

“You should tell him you’re sorry.” Chihiro catches the flicker of panic on Mondo’s face and she sympathizes. She doesn’t like confrontations either but she also can’t stand it when they fight like this. She doesn’t like talking about her emotions because it feels like displaying her weakness but if they can’t be weak with one another, what’s the point of being together in the first place. She looks at him and smiles sadly and Mondo seems to understand. He twists his hand out from under hers in order to slip their fingers together and squeeze them gently. His hands are so large they swallow Chihiro’s own delicate, pale digits but he’s always so gentle with her. 

Between Mondo and Kiyotaka, Chihiro can confidently say Mondo has the softer embrace. When they make love, Mondo handles her like she’s made of glass-- no, perhaps that isn’t quite right. He holds her with gentle reverence but not in a way that makes her feel fragile. When his large, strong hands mold over her body and his rough, dry lips kiss a trail from her nipples down the flat plain of her stomach she feels treasured, like a precious family heirloom or priceless piece of art. He handles her like she’s a diamond, precious and unbreakable. When they had first gotten together, she had been a little nervous that Mondo would be a rough or demanding lover and that she wouldn’t be able to please him. But, sitting with her back cradled Kiyotaka’s chest and Mondo kneeling between her legs for the first time, she saw no desire to take in his eyes-- only to give. 

Kiyotaka, and he is always _Kiyotaka_ when they’re making love, always touches her with desperation. He clings to her with his sweaty, shaking hands like he’s afraid to let go. Kiyotaka acts similarly in intimate spaces as he does in public ones: loudly and with frequent affirmation. Chihiro can remember sitting on his chest, grinding her arousal against his abs while Mondo penetrated him, all their bodies jolting with the ferocity of his thrusts. Under her, Kiyotaka’s skin was hot and hard but what brought her to orgasm was loud, raw noises he made every time Mondo pushed inside a little deeper and the way he squeezed her hand hard enough that he left little fingerprint bruises along her knuckles every time he bit back his own orgasm. As she spilled herself all over Kiyotaka’s skin, he shouted “Aniki! Chi-chan! You both feel so e-excellent!”. 

There’s a knock at the door and they both turn to see Ishimaru standing there nervously. 

“I was... I was going to change.” His gaze flicker around the room, never settling on the same place twice and never making eye contact with either of them. 

Mondo lets go of Chihiro’s hand and stands, scratching the back of his head and searching his mind for a way to say ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Thank you’ and retain his pride. Chihiro smiles at him when she can see his frustration with himself building and he begins to relax again. 

“Hey listen...” Ishimaru’s eyes snap onto Mondo, but he still looks terrified. “I wanted... I wanted to say something.” 

There’s an awkward, silent moment when no one says anything and Mondo tries to buy time to figure out what he wants to say while flattening his shirt. 

“I’m sorry. About today. I’m sorry I got into a fight and caused you all that trouble.” Chihiro glances between them, silent and observant. Mondo stares intently at a spot on the hardwood and Ishimaru’s eyes grow wider with each word, like huge crimson saucers. 

“I know you... you covered for me. Even though you didn’t have to, you did. So um.” Mondo looks up and their eyes meet, making them both go scarlet in the face, “Thank you.” 

Ishimaru is silent for several long seconds before he starts sniffling and Mondo groans, beginning to turn away only to be stopped as Chihiro stands and pushes him towards their crying boyfriend.

She loops one arm around Mondo’s waist and the other around Ishimaru’s, pushing them together. 

“Now kiss! And make up!” she chirps happily, beaming up at them both and Mondo scoffs and tries to hide his blush while Ishimaru begins to smile through his tears. 

Mondo stoops down a little bit and Ishimaru stands on the tips of his toes and Chihiro watches while they kiss. When they pull apart, all three of them are smiling.


End file.
